Hamari Adhuri Kahani
by Kv's Neha
Summary: *Death leaves a heartache no one can heal. Love leaves a memory no one can steal* *KaVi Os* *Read nd Review* *Happy Reading*


Halo! Ek Aur Os bt this time it's different Nd a sad one. Sry! Obvi based on KaVi ND a bit u njoy. Imdua dear u requested to here is ur fic!

 ** _~Hamari Adhuri Kahani~_**

 ** _Everyone say Love hurts, but tats bt tru. Loneliness hurts, rejection hurts, losing Smone hurts. Everyone confuses these thingz wid love. Love is beautiful. But sumtimes love is like falling down Nd in da end u r left wid hurt, scared ND wid a memory of it freva..._**

 _Da Sky was covered in darkness Jz like his lyf. D light of his Lyf was snatched away by d enemy. He was left all alone in da dark world. He didn't know what to do. Whr to go. 4 Years of darkness nd loneliness he couldn't bear more. He wanted his Love. D sunshine of his lyf. D beat of his heart. His PURVI back._

 _His Pov: Kaha chali gaye tum meri purvi. Hamesha hamesha Ke liye Itni dur kyu chalegi? Kyu? Kyu Muzhe bachaya tumne! Apne ap ko death Ke mouth Mai dal dia Bas Meri jan bachane Ke liye! Ek bar Bhi nhi socha, khudki jaan dav pe lagakar Muzhe akela chod diya. Ek bar bhi Nhi socha tumhare bina MAI Kaise rahunga? PURVI Ke bina KV adhura hai._

 _Tears slipped down Kv's eyes. He didn't wipe them but let them flow. Fr him crying had become a habbit._

 _Kv Pov: ha Jaan..mai manta Hun jab hamari shaadi hui Hamare beech mai Kuch bhi theek nhi tha, pyaar karte the Lekin shayad samaj nhi paye ek dusre Ko hum par iska Mtlb yeh nhi Ki Tum muzhe chodkar chali jao._

 ** _...Flashback (4years before)..._**

 ** _...Scene one..._**

 _Da house was scattered wid cloths, files, papers. Everything was laying here nd thr. She came out of da room nd was shocked to c da condition of da house._

 _She: Kv!_

 _She shouted on top of her voice. Kv who was searching Sthg came in da hall nd luked at her._

 _She: Kv Yeh kya hai! Yeh sab saman kyu bikhra pada hai!_

 _Kv: Are purvi, Wo na mai ek file dhundh raha tha so.._

 _Purvi:(irritated) file dhundh rahe the? Dekho ghar Ki halat Dekho! Uhhh! Ab Sab kuch meko saf karna hoga! Tum Toh kuch karoge nhi! Aur.._

 _Kv:(irritated) Purvi Pls! Rat bhar bureau mai tha na mai! Thak gaya Hun! Subah 5 baje Ghar aaya Hun nd ab I hv to go again! Aur Tum mujpe chilla rahi ho?! Jaanti bhi ho Kitna thak gaya Hun!_

 _Purvi: oh! Ha galati meri hi hai na! Nd Kv subah Sirf Tum nhi mai bhi aayie Hun! Tumne Muzhe samaj KYA rakhna hai? Biwi Hun tumhari! Abhi Tum chale jaoge bureau Lekin Yeh sab saf karke khanna banake Muzhe aana hoga bureau!_

 _Kv: uhh! Purvi u r sick! Srsly u r sick! Hamari shaadi ko 4 saal ho gaye hai lekin Tum ho ki apne galti sudharte hi nhi ho!_ _Galati hamesha meri nhi hoti Purvi! Tumhari bhi hoti hai samjhti Tum!_

 _purvi: Ha ha galati meri hai hai na! Mai bhi kispe chilla rahi Hun! Kisi Aise insan pe jisko koi farak hi nhi padta! Agr aisa hi chalta raha na Kv hamare bicch ki doriyan kabhi bhi khatam nhi hogi!_

 _Kv: Doriyan khatam karne Ke liye ek dusre ko samajna zaroori hai lekin Tum muzhe kabhii samajti hi nhi!_

 _Purvi: Acha? Mai tumhe Nhi samajti Ya Tum muzhe nhi samajne?!_

 _Kv: PURVI tumahra dimag kharab ho chuka hai! Abhi Muzhe koi bat nhi karni hai!_

 _Sayin this he stormed out of d_ house.

 _Purvi:(shouting) Muzhe bhi tumse koi bat nhi karni!_

 ** _Pass aaye.._**

 ** _Duriyan fir bhi kam na hui.._**

 ** _Ek Adhuri is Hamari kahani rahi.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _...Flashback End..._**

 _Kv pov: Ha jaanta Hun jaan. Meri galati thi. Tab bhi mafi nhi mangi. Abhi mafi mangta bhi kan pakarke( he held his ears) m sorry jan. Pls ab Toh wapas aa jao. Yaad hai Ek bar maine tumhe Ek gift kia tha. Ek locket dia Tha. Aur tumhe wo itna pasand aaya tha. Ek promise Bhi manga tha tumse jaan.._

 ** _...Flashback_**

 ** _...Scene Two..._**

 _It was a late night. He was waiting for her on a beach. His brain told her she won't come as it was to late, but his heart told him she would come. He waited the fr some more time nd she finally arrived. He hugged her tightly nd so did she._

 _Kv: Purvi, itna late kar dia tha tumne. Chinta ho rahi thi kitni Muzhe._

 _Purvi: Sry Kv. Papa se bachkar nikalne mai der ho gayie._

 _Kv:Hmm..koi bat nhi. Acha yeh batao Muzhe is Waqt yaha p Kyu bulaya hai?_

 _Purvi: Kv, Yeh sab kab khatam hoga? Kya hum kabhi bhi Ek sath nhi reh sakenge?_

 _Kv: Pata nhi jaan. Tumhare aur meri family koi Yeh rishte se problem kyu hai Muzhe nhi Pata._

 _Purvi: Pata hai Kv, kabhi kabhi Aise lagta hai ki Hamari pyaar ki koi manzzil hi nhi hai._

 _Kv: Pata nhi jaan. Bhag chale?_

 _Purvi: Bhagn jaana rasta nhi hai Kv. Hume apni families ko mannana hoga warna hum Ek sath nhi reh paenge._

 _Kv: Jaanta Hun jaan. Ek sath rahenge Ya nhi Yeh Muzhe nhi Pata par Muzhe tumse Ek wada chahiye.._

 _Purvi: Kaisa Wada?_

 _Kv: Ki Kuch bhi ho jaye Tum Mera sath nhi chodogi! Hum sath rahe Ya na rahe._

 _Purvi: I promise Kv, hum sath rahe ya na rahe I'll never leave u._

 _Kv: I love u Purvi._

 _Purvi: I love u to Kv._

 _Kv: jaan Yeh tumhare liye._

 _He handed ovr a box which was wrapped wid gift wrap. She took it nd opeaned it. Thr was a locket which was broken in two parts. He took out one part._

 _Kv: Jaan Yeh Ek dil ki don pieces hai. Ek half tumhare pass rahega aur Ek mere pass. Agr hum Ek dusre Ke pass nahi reh page Yeh locket yad dilata rahega hum donno ko ki hum Ek dusre Ke sath hai._

 _Purvi:thank u Kv. I love u a lot!_

 _Nd she hugged him tight nd so did he. He made her wear da. locket nd so did he._

 ** _Aasman ko zameen.._**

 ** _Yeh zaroori nhi ja mile..ja mile.._**

 ** _Ishq sacaha wahi jisko milti nhi.._**

 ** _manzilein..manail ken.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _...Flashback end..._**

 _He took out d locket frm his neck nd clutched it tightly. His eyes were full of tears._

 _Kv Pov: Vada kia tha tumne jaan. Nhi jaogi Muzhe chodkar. Toh diya wada tumne Purvi!. Jab bhi Tumhari yaad aati thi locket ko dekh lets tha aur aisa lagta tha Tum ho mere pass. Lekin Aaj Muzhe is locket ki nhi Tumhari zaroorat hai jaan. Kyu gayie Tum muzhe chodkar? Kyu?_

 ** _...Flashback..._**

 _Acp: Sab log idhar Aao jaldi.._

 _Everyone went to him. Seriousness nd tension was seen on his face. Everyone luked at each othr. No one knew da matter._

 _Abhijeet: Kya hua sir? Kuch pareshani hai kya._

 _Acp: Ha abhijeet. Ek terrorist gang hai jo dusre countries ko Hamare desh ki army ki sari secret information deti hai. Hume unko pakadna hai. Info mili hai ki wo Abhi yahi hai MUMBAI mai! Hume unko pakadne Ke liye jaana hai!_

 _Daya: Ha sir Toh usme itna tension kyu le rahe hai?_

 _Acp: daya Yeh koi Aisa vaisa case nhi hai, bahoot khatarnak Lok hai._

 _Abhijeet: sir chinta mat kijiye hum log sambhal lenge._

 _Acp: nhi Abhijeet Yeh bahoot khatarnak hai. Mai tumhe akele nhi jaane dunga._

 _Daya: okay sir. Par sambhalke._

 _All of them agreed and went to catch d Goons. All of them were shot. Acp told Vansh to cll d ambulance. One of the goon was little in his senses. He had a gun besides him nd pointed at Kv. Purvi saw this nd came in between. D bullet hit her heart. Kv saw this._

 _Kv: Purviiiiiiii!_

 _Nd she fell down while Kv caught her. Blood was oozing out frm her heart. Everyone came thr. ACP ordered sachin to call for d ambulance._

 _Kv:(Teary) Purvi..Kuch nhi hoga tumhe ha mai Hun na. Kuch nhi hoga. Aankhe mat band karo._

 _Purvi:(Breathing heavily) Kv...Pls..me...r..a..ja..ne...ka...wa...q..t aa..c..hu..ka..pl..s,..apn..a..khaya..l..Rakh..na..Lov..e...u..k..v..APNA..k..ha..yal..da..Khan.._

 _Acp:Purvi beta Kuch nhi hoga tumhe._

 _Purvi: I..ll...mi..s..s...yo..u...Al.._

 _Kv: Purviiiii! Muzhe chodkar kyu chali gayie. Wapas AA jao plss!_

 _Nd she closed her eyes Freva. Evryone started crying nd Kv was totally broken. He started crying a lot nd others were crying too. After all they had lost their officer. Kv had lost his love his life. Dush nd Ishi had lost their bestie! Abhi Daya lost their so called nd Acp lost his daughter like officer._

 ** _Rang the Noor tha.._**

 ** _jab karib tu tha.._**

 ** _Ek Jannatfairy sa tha.._**

 ** _yeh Jahan.._**

 ** _Waqt ki ret pe.._**

 ** _Kuch mere nam sa.._**

 ** _Likhke chod gaya_**

 ** _Tu Kaha.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _...Flashbackend..._**

 _Kv pov: Uss din Ke bare mai sochta Hun Dar lagte lagta hai. Uss khawfnak din ko kabhi nhi bhul sakta ha mai. Meri zindagi jaise khatam ho GayeI thi._

 _He got frm d edge of d valley. Turned back nd saw a dense forest. He went inside d forest deep inside it. He heard some noise nd turned back. His eyes could my believe what he jz saw._

 _Kv: Purvi?_

 _D same pretty eyes. Da same dimply smile nd d same long nd silky hair. She was wearing a white salwar suit smiling at him. She forwarded her hand._

 _He didn't believe his eyes. How culd she come back? Or was she never dead? For a sec he started wondering it. Was it really her?_

 _He to forwarded his hand nd tried to hold hers. But she moved behind. He JZ kept lukin at her for some moments. She smiled at him in tears waved him a Gud bye nd dissapeared in d forest._

 _Kv: Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

 ** _Khushboon se Teri.._**

 ** _Yu hi takra gaye.._**

 ** _Chalte chalte Dekho na.._**

 ** _Hum Kaha aa gaye.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _He shouted on top his voice. But he jz heard his own realised it was Jz another illusion of her. He went back to d edge of da valley._

 _Kv pov: Pata hai Purvi Dush aur Ishi Muzhe Ek jagah pe Leke gaye the. Ishi ne mujse Kaha tha ki this is heaven. U knw maine usko kya reply diya?_

 ** _...Flashback..._**

 _He was standing in his balcony. His mind was full of her thoughts Whn he heard Smone calling his name._

 _Dush: Kv! Chal!_

 _Kv: Kaha yar? Rehne de Muzhe nhi aana hai._

 _Ishi: Kv chal yar Pls. Chal na yar mere liye chal na._

 _Kv: Pls Ishi Dush Muzhe nhi aana hai Pls leave me alone._

 _Dus: Kv tuzhe mere aur Ishi ki kasam hai tu aa raha hai Hamare sath._

 _Kv: Are?! Kya tu bhi! Har bar Muzhe khudki aur Ishi ki Kasam de deta hai. Jaanta hai nhi reh sakta ab tumhare bina. Chal._

 _Dush nd Ishi smiled nd they sat in da car. In an hour or so they reached their destination. Dush nd Ishi nd Kv got down fr, da car. It was a beautiful garden wid flowers. Huge peacocks were made up of flowers. There were various types of flowers all ovr da garden._

 _They started roaming inside da garden. Exploring various flowers._

 _Ishi: Wow! It's so beautiful na! Jz like heaven!_

 _Kv: Nhi Ishi. Mana ki it's beautiful but it's not heaven. Kyunki heaven is da place Whr mah Purvi is living. Nd Purvi Yaha nhi hai._

 _He smiled sadly. Dush Ishi luked at each othr while Kv smiled sadly._

 ** _Jantein idhar kahi.._**

 ** _Tu dikha kyu nhi.._**

 ** _Chand Suraj sabhi.._**

 ** _Hai yaha.._**

 ** _Intezar tera.._**

 ** _Sadion se kar raha.._**

 ** _Pyasi Bethai hai kabse.._**

 ** _Tu yahan.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _...Flashback end..._**

 _He could not bear more Nw! He was tired of all this pain. He jz wanted to b wid his Purvi. freva._

 _Kv pov: Bas! Aur nhi sehe sakta mai jaan! M tired of all this pain. M tired. M sorry m bt tht strong._

 _He got up nd closed his eyes tightly. I nd nxt moment he jumped from d cliff. He banged on sm rocks nd later their on d ground wid his blood oozing out frm his head. He culd bt c much. His vision was blur but his last words were for her._

 _Kv: m...cm..i..n...P..ur...v..I..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pyaass ka Yeh safar khatam ho jaega.._**

 ** _Kuch adhura sa joh tha poora ho jaega.._**

 _Nd he was gone. Evn in death his last words were for her._

 ** _...After one year..._**

 ** _...Scene Five..._**

 ** _Location - Graveyard_**

 _Two people kept a roses on Kv nd Purvi's grave who were buried side by side. Da gal almost bursted in tears but da boy held her._

 _He: Ishi. Pls Dnt cry. Woh donno khush hai. Ha humse dur hai lekin Ek dusre Ke pass hai. Usse zyada kya chahiye hume? Hai na?_

 _Ishi: Ha Dush. Lekin dukh hota hai na, Kv aur Purvi Hamare itne ache dost the. Dard hota hai Dush._

 _Dush: samajta Hun Ishi. Lekin Purvi Ke bad tumne bhi dekha na Kv ki kya halatat ho gayie thi. Chup sa ho gaya tha wo. Mai nhi dekh sakta tha usse aise. Ha wo Hamare sath nhi lekin Woh donno Ek sath hai aur Hamare dil mai hamesha hai._

 _She jz nodded while they luked at da sky. Kv nd purvi were smiling hand in hand Nd walking towards da gates of heaven._

 ** _Jhuk gaya aasman.._**

 ** _Mil gaye do Jahan.._**

 ** _Har taraf hai Milan ka Sama.._**

 ** _Doliyaan hai Saji, Khushbeuin har kahenn.._**

 ** _Padhne aaya khuda Khud yaha.._**

 ** _Hamari Adhuri kahani.._**

 ** _Hamari adhuri kahani.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Death may b final but da love tat we share while living is eternal. Death leaves a heartache no one can leaves a memory no one can steal. Da best way to remember someone is to carry on their wishes aspirations and dreams nd heart consciousness of tat person. They always live widin u. Those we love dnt go away. They walk besides us everyday. Unheard unseen yet vry dear._**

* * *

AN: Phew. Finally it's ovr. Oh god kitni mehnat karni padi hai meko fr this! AISHA Thax fr ur help! We were discussing nd I was typin! AISHA u knw na hw MCH iritated I was! Phew finally ovr! Hope I hv written up til ur expectations. Guys mah exams r postponed in oct. Dates no idea. Kindly drop a review if u liked its Tysm. Nd I'll reply to all d PMs by today night. Vry tired. Cuz all d fb were mixed up nd evn d Pov's. Nd da Order was messed up Sry fr da mistakes.

Tkcr! Keep smilingly! Love u all!

~Kv's Neha /Tikhi mirchi / crazy doll ( guys it's me I hv got to many names :P )


End file.
